company_bumpersfandomcom-20200214-history
New Line Home Entertainment Warning Screens
1st Warning (Embassy Home Entertainment) (1982-1983) Warning: Same as the 1979 VidAmerica warning. Variant: There is a variant with dark orange text. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on early Embassy releases at the time, including An Eye for An Eye, Summer Lovers, The Soldier, and Zapped; also seen on VidAmerica releases, such as James Dean: The First American Teenager. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Warning (Embassy Home Entertainment, Alternate A) (1982-1985) Warning: Same as the 1977 20th Century Fox Warning. Trivia: This warning is shown in the Video Pirates segment of the 1987 Universal anthology comedy''Amazon Women on the Moon''. In the segment, a group of pirates who like to illegally bootleg VHS tapes (the leader is played by William Marshall) find a treasure trove of VHS tapes and laserdiscs. One of them puts one into a VCR, and it displays this warning. He then sarcastically says "Ooooh, I'm so scared!", and he and his crew break into laughter. Variants: *There was also a variant with a black background spotted on the 1984 release of The Howling and the 1983 release of Blade Runner. *Embassy Videodiscs between 1982 and 1985 use a variant of this logo that removes "video tapes" and replaces it with "video discs" in a crude, mismatched fashion using a font similar to the 1984-99 version of the warning. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Embassy releases at the time. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Warning (Embassy Home Entertainment, Alternate B) (1982-1987) Warning: Same as the 1981 Warner Home Video Warning. Variants: *On some tapes from 1981-1986, the whole thing is on a white background. *There is also a version where the whole thing is on a blue background. FX/SFX: None, but this cuts right to the WHV (on 1981-1985 releases) or Embassy Home Entertainment (see below) logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Very rare. Seen on Embassy releases at the time. Scare Factor: Like most warnings in this format, low to medium. 4th Warning (Embassy Home Entertainment/Nelson Entertainment, later New Line Home Video) (1983-1991, 1992) Warning: It's almost the same as the 1978-2004 Warner Home Video Warning Screen, except the background is purple, the word "WARNING!" is in impact font and different warning text. FX/SFX: None. Variations: *There is a tacked-on copyright date on Unicorn Video releases. *Sometimes the background is blue. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: This was used for Embassy Home Entertainment and Nelson Entertainment before New Line Home Video took over their home entertainment department. On New Line releases, can be seen on City Slickers and Eve of Destruction starring Gregory Hines. Also seen on Video Treasures, Strand Home Video, Fries Home Video and early MPI Home Video releases. Surprisingly, it made an appearance on the 1992 MGM/UA demo VHS of Time Bomb. Scare Factor: Like most warnings in this format, low to medium, plus the exclamation point on the "WARNING!" could intimidate some. 5th Warning (1991-2008) MGM-UA Warning 2.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-02-01-12h42m10s64.png NxvXpEnIyPv8DFZDIPYZpQ26291.jpg Warning: Same as the 1990 MGM Warning. Variants: *An enhanced version exists, which was used from 1997 to 2008. *A custom-made version was seen on The Golden Compass. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on New Line Home Video tapes from 1991-1997. Also seen on early New Line Home Video DVD's as well. Scare Factor: Low. 6th Warning (2008-2010) Warning: It's exactly the same as the 2008-2013 Warner Home Video Warning Screen. Variant: A widescreen variant exists. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on New Line Home Video/Entertainment releases until 2010. Scare Factor: Low to medium. It's actually a cool-looking screen. Final Note: In 2010, New Line Home Entertainment has been folded into Warner Home Video due to Warner's distribution of New Line movies from 2011 onward. Category:Warning Screens Category:Warner Bros. IDs Category:New Line IDs Category:Time Warner